e_123fandomcom-20200215-history
E-123 Omega
E-123 Omega (Ω) is the one hundred and twenty-third and final E-Series robot. Created by Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, this robot was built to destory Sonic and his allies. Omega's closest and only friends are Rouge the Bat and Shadow the Hedgehog. The three of them form Team Dark. Team Dark Omega first appeared in Sonic Heroes where he joined Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat. Together, they formed Team Dark because they all wanted Eggman for something. Omega wanted revenge for being imprisoned, Rouge wanted treasure and Shadow wanted answers as he lost his memory. Sonic Heroes Omega made his debut in Sonic Heroes as Team Dark's Power member. Omega was designed to keep Shadow from breaking through stasis. Thus, Eggman imprisoned both of them in an abandoned base. Omega was infuriated. His urge for revenge grew and grew. He started to think that Shadow was an Eggman robot. Looking for a romoured treasure in the abandoned base, Rouge went searching there. She freed Shadow from stasis. Omega, beleiving Shadow was an Eggman robot, rapidly attacked Shadow and Rouge with his machine guns. Shadow dived and saved Rouge, then went to fight Omega but Rouge broke up the fight and heard both their stories. Shadow had amnesia and Omega wanted revenge. They formed Team Dark and started searching for Eggman. He tried to destroy Eggman every time he saw him but every time he destroyed Eggman, it was a fake. He then destroyed Eggman in the fight against Egg Emperor. All that was left was a slime. Omega bleieved that it was the remains of Eggman but it was really the slime that Neo Metal Sonic left when he was shapeshifting. Omega helped Team Sonic and the other teams defeat Metal Sonic in the last story. He seemed to care more about Metal Sonic then as he said, "New target aquisition. Sights locked on, Metal Sonic!". Shadow the Hedgehog (game) Omega made a small appearance in Shadow the Hedgehog. He appeared in two stages, Iron Jungle and Lava Shelter. On both stages his goal was to destroy Eggman. In Iron Jungle his mission was "Destroy Eggman's Airship". In Lava Shelter his mission was "Head to the center of the base". He was the only character to not appear in the opening cutscene and the Last Story. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Omega appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog with a prominent role in Shadow's story this time voiced by Maddie Blaustein and again by Taiten Kusunoki (mistakenly credited as "Taitem"). Upon being sent to the future by Mephiles the Dark, Shadow and Rouge noticed Omega in standby mode in the "Crisis City" stage. Rouge later goes back to the present alone, where she finds Omega in the ruins of Tropical Jungle, (judging by the throngs of Eggman's robots, it can be reasonably speculated that Omega was in the area to destroy them). Rouge asked Omega to help Shadow out in the future, entrusting him with the green Chaos Emerald they'd found. Omega complied, and went into stand-by mode until the point in the future when Shadow was in trouble. Between then, Shadow was blamed for releasing Iblis by humanity, and, according to Mephiles, they reprogrammed Omega to hunt him down and seal Shadow. within a technologically advanced cage. Omega carried out these orders and was then left within Crisis City's ruins until he was meant to help the past Shadow. When the moment finally arrived after waiting two centuries, Omega reactivated and helped Shadow in a fight against Mephiles just when he was in danger, after which Shadow and Omega went back to the present while chasing Mephiles through a time-warping sphere of energy. They meet up with Rouge at Soleanna's docks and Shadow heads off to get answers about Mephiles from Dr. Eggman. Omega then went of in pursuit of Mephiles himself while Rouge moved to Soleanna's Castle Town and was present when Shadow returned from the past. Omega confesses he captured Shadow. Omega located Mephiles at position K31 in Wave Ocean and after getting passed obstacles and defeating numerous enemies, located Mephiles and proceeded to attack him. Mephiles teased Omega by saying that he was clearly made to capture Shadow judging by how easily he could defeat him, and showed knowledge of Omega's capture of Shadow. Before Mephiles revealed everything, Omega proceeded to unload his machine guns on Mephiles, and he disappeared in a black mist. Omega then revealed somewhat sadly to Shadow and Rouge that during his two hundred-year isolation he had been reprogrammed to capture Shadow due to humanity's fear of him and was the one who sealed him in his future prison. Team Dark in Dusty Desert, looking at the temple where Mephiles and the Chaos Emerald are.The trio later chased Mephiles to a temple in Dusty Desert and Shadow and Omega navigated through it, trying to reach Mephiles before he could find the Chaos Emerald inside and merge back with Iblis to become Solaris, but they arrived too late. They had taken with them a new Scepter of Darkness and used it after defeating Mephiles, but failed to seal him in it because of his new form made through Shadow's shadow. After blasting all three members of Team Dark off their feet, Mephiles then used his powers, along with two Chaos Emeralds, to summon a clone army of himself. Before finishing them off, Mephiles reminded Shadow of humanity's betrayal against him in the future. Without hesitation, Shadow told him that if the world chose to become his enemy, that he would fight as he always had. Shadow then removed his power inhibitor rings and covered himself and his team in a huge amount of energy and defeated Mephiles and his clone army. Afterward, Team Dark took view of their handy work and Shadow attempted to take Mephiles's Chaos Emeralds, only for them to start glowing and transport them all off to a space-time rift created by the newly rectified Solaris along with Silver, Eggman, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Princess Elise, and Sonic's dead body. Everyone briefly grieved over Sonic's death. Knuckles said that they had to stop Solaris at once, but Eggman informed everyone that Solaris couldn't be defeated at that specific time, since it existed in the past, present and future. Silver suggested that they destroy Solaris all at once, but Shadow countered his argument, saying it was not possible without Sonic's help. Elise then felt Sonic's presence in the wind and Silver realized that they could use the Chaos Emeralds to resurrect him. Omega and the others then spread out over the distant corners of the rift to find the Chaos Emeralds and he traveled to Flame Core, where he found the green emerald near a lake of lava. Once all the Chaos Emeralds were collected, Sonic was revived with Elise's kiss and the power of the emeralds, transforming him into Super Sonic. He then gave this power to Shadow and Silver to transform into their super forms, and together the three hedgehogs defeated Solaris as Omega and the others watched them battle. Omega is playable in the first boss battle against Mephiles, Wave Ocean, Dusty Desert and the End of the World stages. He is also playable in the various downloadable Very Hard Missions of Shadow's levels, including Kingdom Valley, Crisis City, Flame Core, Radical Train, Aquatic Base, and Dusty Desert. He is also playable in the boss level against the Egg Genesis in White Acropolis which can be accessed after downloading the "Team Attack Amigo" download. Design Changes Omega's new design in Sonic the Hedgehog.Omega's design was changed considerably, with a taller head and bigger shoulders, along with various small details such as less smooth fingers, (making them look somewhat skeletal), giving him a more humanoid appearance. Omega's frontal black stripe has been replaced with a white/silver stripe, making him resemble E-102 Gamma. The stripe also sticks out much more than in previous games. He has a thinner head, with the eyes closer to the stripe. The flaps on his sides have been given grooves for unknown reasons. And his hands also look sharper and rather run down. He walks and moves in a slower, more cumbersome manner like an old fashioned robot, compared to his wild, sometimes erratic, human-like movements in previous games. Omega's voice was significantly different from his previous portrayals in Sonic Heroes and Shadow the Hedgehog, sounding much more high-pitched and robotic. Many of the western players of Sonic the Hedgehog blamed this on Omega's new voice actor, the late Maddie Blaustein, and criticized her performance. However, Taiten Kusunoki, Omega's Japanese voice actor, also sounded this way in Sonic the Hedgehog despite voicing Omega exactly the same as Jon St. John and Andrew Rannells, Omega's previous English voice actors, in the passed two games. Furthermore, when Maddie Blaustein voiced Omega again in Mario & Sonic at the Wintermpic Games, she sounded exactly the same as Omega's previous English voice actors. This evidence suggests that SEGA changed or altered the voice manipulation program used for Omega's voice in Sonic the Hedgehog to sound more robotic, but later reverted it back to normal. Most likely because of poor reception. Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood Omega is one of the eleven playable characters in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood for the Nintendo DS. In the story, Omega went to Eggman's ruined city of Metropolis to destroy any robots he could find, but he located the Marauders instead. The Marauders had reprogrammed Eggman's old robots to serve them and, upon discovering Omega, sent them to take him apart after he had to make a retreat into a room in North-West Metropolis. The robots were successful, but Shadow was worried about Omega and went in search of him using an old Eggman device that picked up the automaton's signal. After losing it, Shadow then teamed up with Sonic and co. to help find Omega. He was found by Miles Prower and Eggman's team and Omega was repaired by Tails, much to the disapproval of the Doctor. When Omega saw Eggman his first inclination was to attack him, but Tails told Omega that they'd joined forces with Eggman. At first, Omega thought Tails had gone mad and suggested destroying him, but Shadow and Rouge confirmed this for the robot. Trusting his friends more than Tails, Omega teamed up with Sonic after recharging himself in the stronghold in the Underground. Omega was an optional character and his stripe was returned to his pre-2006 color, but now both of his shoulders have the "Ω" symbol. His main combat move was firing missiles at his enemies which could effect nearby opponents along with the main target when they struck. In combat, Omega had the highest damage power, and the highest armor, but was also one of the slowest and therefore only got one attack per round. He (optionally) provides most of the end credits for Sonic Chronicles, along with Tails and Sonic. Omega also has his own wallpaper which shows Metropolis in the background. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Omega appeared in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games as a boss character on both Nintendo DS and Wii. In the Wii version in Festival, Omega suddenly comes out of nowhere to challenge the character(s) to Speed Skating 500m on Day 5 in Singles and Short Track Relay on Day 9 for Team, saying his defeat was impossible. After the player has beaten Omega, they can buy a suit of him for their Miis for a price of three hundred Star Tokens and the music that plays in the background while challenging him for seventy. The Miis can wear the Omega Suit in the game and it gives them stats that, presumably, would be identical to Omega's own if he were playable. Ironically, Omega's statistics are exactly the same as Dr. Eggman's. Omega in Blitzland, looking out for Mario and Sonic.In the Nintendo DS version, Omega plays a small role in the Adventure Tours mode as the first enemy boss of Blitzland and the final member of Team Dark to be fought against. In the story, Omega went on his old mission of defeating Eggman and confronted him in Blitzland, but Eggman said he would only fight Omega if he proved himself worthy by defeating Sonic and Mario, so Omega stationed himself in Blitzland near some storage tanks and waited. Eventually, Sonic and Mario appeared and Omega challenged them to Intense Short Track, but inevitably lost. He then confessed why he fought them and teleported back to the skating course in a black vortex to practice before Sonic, Mario or Toad could get a chance to make Omega their ally. The player can go against Omega again by either selecting the fight against him on the Mission List or by visiting his post, despite him being no longer visible, by interacting with the board there. Despite gaining new artwork for Mario & Sonic on the Wii version, the artwork used for Omega on the Nintendo DS comes from Sonic Heroes. Omega's stripe returned to silver for this game. References Category:Characters Category:E-Series Category:Robots